


Naughty List

by WhichWolfWins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Costumes, Foreplay, High Heels, Holidays, M/M, Playful Sex, Roleplay, Santa Roleplay, Sherlock bakes cookies, Slight foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up early Christmas morning to find Sherlock ready to give him his present.<br/>Or, the one where Sherlock dresses as a reindeer and calls John Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to have fun with this and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> [AnneinColor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneinColor/works) beta'd and made this so much better!

John woke to the the sound of clomping emanating from just outside his bedroom and the very distinct sound of bells. His brows furrowed and he stared up at the ceiling for a heartbeat, wondering just what the hell he was hearing before he gave into his curiosity, threw his blanket aside and got out of bed. He really wasn’t all that tired, anyway.

When he opened his bedroom door, the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted into his nose and his mouth watered at the same time his eyes widened in fear. He knew damn well it wasn’t Mrs. Hudson baking cookies, considering he’d seen her off in a cab just the day before, and that left only one other person. 

John glanced at his watch and sighed as he walked down the short hall to the sitting room. “Why are you making cookies at near four in the morning?” he asked. He heard the roar of the fireplace and felt the heat coming from the flickering flames on the hardwood floor. He was wearing just his pants and a t-shirt, so the fire felt nice and warm on his bare skin. He turned toward the kitchen. “Are you trying to burn… the…” John’s words petered off as he came to a stop and stared at the sight he was met by in the kitchen. 

Just beside the oven with a tray of unbaked cookies in his hands and a neat row already lined up on the counter, Sherlock was standing wearing an apron, antlers, high heels, and a spot of black paint on the tip of his nose. John blinked at his lover once, twice, then allowed his eyes to trail down Sherlock’s body. 

“Are you naked under there?” John asked. He took in the long expanse of Sherlock’s lily white legs -God, how he loved those legs- and swallowed. Christ. He wondered if he’d ever get used to the sight of them. Tonight, they ended in tall black heels that buckled at the ankle and had three small bells on each clasp. They made his legs look miles long and even more like carved marble than usual. 

Instead of telling him the answer, Sherlock bent down to slide the tray into the oven, revealing his bare back and the uncovered curve of his arse. When he stood back up, he reached around behind him and untied the apron, and let it fall to the floor. “I’m sorry, Santa. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sherlock said, but the smile Sherlock gave him said otherwise. 

Sherlock picked up something from the table and hid it behind his back before John could see, then began to walk toward him, placing one foot in front of the other like a cat stalking it’s prey. His eyes were intense as they held John’s gaze and sparkled like snowflakes. He came to a stop in front of John and withdrew what he’d concealed behind his back with a too-pleased smile. John rolled his eyes when he saw what it was and his lover reached up and put the santa hat on top of his head. 

“Sit down. You must be tired, Santa, after such a long day at the workshop.” 

“Um… okay.“ John glanced behind himself and went to take a seat in his armchair 

Seated, John was brought face to face with Sherlock’s body outlined by candlelight, flickering oranges and golds that danced across his pale skin and cast shadows over every subtle curve of him. John was awed by the sight of Sherlock’s cock already at half-mast and the shadow the light from the fire cast on his thigh. He licked his lips, wondering if Sherlock would allow him a taste. 

“Santa, what big blue eyes you have,” Sherlock said, his voice taking on a seductive rumble as he looked down at John from his towering height. 

John blinked at him. “That just makes me think of Little Red Riding Hood, Sherlock.” 

After a pause where Sherlock was obviously going over the line in his head, he frowned down at John looking put out. “It would be more fun if you would just play along.” 

“Alright,” John said a bit nervously. He’d never done something like this before. He thought a moment on what to say in reply and giggled at how awful everything that came to mind sounded. Sherlock watched him intently and John smiled. “Come sit on Santa’s lap,” he said, and tucked lips quickly between his teeth to keep the laughter in his mouth. 

“You’re making fun of me, John. You’re the one that said you wanted to try new things!” 

John pushed his eyebrows together and shook his head. “Nooo... what I said was that I was surprised you didn’t want to try new things.” His lover crossed his arms in a huff and John sighed. He leaned back in his chair and looked Sherlock in the eyes as he patted his lap. “Come sit on Santa’s lap and tell me if you’ve been good this year.” 

Sherlock eyed him carefully, checking to make sure John was being serious before he leaned over him and braced his hands on either side of John’s Santa hat-clad head. He kneeled on the outside of John’s legs and sank down until he was seated on John’s knees. As they tended to, John’s hands went straight to Sherlock’s arse to keep him in place. 

“I don’t know,” Sherlock said, a smirk tilting up the corners of his mouth. “Tell me, Santa,” he murmured as he slid his hand up John’s thigh. “Is this naughty?” He found the outline of John’s quickly hardening cock and traced him through his pants, watching John’s face for his reaction. 

John groaned and pressed himself even further back into his chair while pushing up against the pressure of Sherlock’s skilled hand. “No,” he grunted. “That’s… that’s not bad at all. Sherlock smiled and slipped his fingers into the opening of John’s pants. He wrapped his fingers around John’s cock and stroked him slowly. “How about this, Santa?” he asked, his voice dropping deliciously lower. “Am I being bad?” 

John’s cock twitched at the words and Sherlock’s smirk grew into a dazzling grin. “That’s a...” John licked his lips. “A little naughty.” Sherlock played his thumb across the tip of his cock and John moaned, somewhat in disbelief. He couldn’t believe this was actually working for him. He teased his fingers along the crack of Sherlock’s arse and found slickness. His heart stuttered and he opened his eyes to quirk an eyebrow up at the man in his lap. 

Sherlock smiled a mischievous smile. Just then, the timer went off and Sherlock sprang off of him to clomp his way to the kitchen, deserting John and his excited cock on the chair. With a frustrated sigh, John watched as his lover jingled his way into the kitchen. For all the noise, Sherlock really did walk quite elegantly in those shoes. Not only that, but his arse looked splendid when he walked in them. John watched him walking away, gripping the armrests to keep his hands from straying to his straining lap. Sherlock made a strangely elegant reindeer. 

Sherlock was quick to scoop the cookies off the hot tray before they had a chance to cook any longer. He poured a tall glass of milk and stacked the already-cooled cookies onto a small plate, then strode back to John in his armchair. He set the glass of cold milk down on the side table before he knelt into place once more and settled onto John knees. He leaned in for a kiss that was soft and gentle and John knew it was a gift for not touching himself. 

When Sherlock pulled back, he took a cookie from the plate and held it up for John. “I heard you like cookies, Santa, so I made you these.” 

With a pleased smile, John bent forward and took a bite of the soft cookie. He chewed and moaned as his mouth filled with the melty chocolate. “These are delicious, Sherlock, thank you. You should try one.” He’d definitely be asking Sherlock to make more in the future. 

They split the cookies between them, relishing each chocolaty bite until the plate was empty and all that was left were spots of melted chocolate on the porcelain. Sherlock set the plate down on the side table next to the glass of milk they’d sipped from before pressing into John with a warm chuckle. There was a spot of chocolate on John’s lip and he licked it away before diving in for a deep kiss. He sought out John’s tongue and tucked his fingers into the band of John’s pants, his fingers brushing the wiry strands of hair around John’s cock. 

The chair groaned as they sank into a heated kiss and John’s eyes flew open in fear that they might topple backward. 

“We should-” he stroked his fingers over Sherlock’s hole, looking up at Sherlock with hopeful eyes. 

“Let’s go to your workshop,” Sherlock said, standing up. He held out his hand to John and John took it, letting himself be led to their bedroom. 

Sherlock turned around once they reached the bed and smiled at him. “Get on the bed and let me show you how good I can be.” 

John swallowed and quickly sat down on the foot of their bed. He watched as Sherlock dropped to his knees and straightened the antlers on his head before he reached into John’s pants. He stroked John’s growing erection a few times to bring him to full hardness, then slid John’s pants down, careful not to catch John’s cock with the band. There was a predatory glint in his eye as he leaned in and delicately swirled his tongue around the head. 

He held John’s legs open and looked up at him with eyes gone dark as coal. “Is this good, Santa?” Sherlock asked, the low tone of his voice sending vibrations up John’s body that made him shiver. His nipples harden in excitement and John nodded, settling his hand on top of Sherlock’s soft curls. “Very good.” 

Sherlock sank his mouth down on John and swallowed around him, earning him a moan from John that came from deep within his chest. 

“That’s good, Sherlock. Christ, that’s good. You deserve a place on my nice list.” He pet his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, wanting very much to lay back and let Sherlock suck him dry, but he had other ideas for how he wanted this to end. He tugged gently on a few curls, knowing how sensitive Sherlock’s scalp was. “It’s time for me to give you your present.” 

Sherlock’s eyes lifted to his and they twinkled with mischief as he pulled off. He held John’s cock in his hand and bent forward to trace his lips with the silky head until they were slick with precome. When he finally stood, he climbed over John on the bed and kissed him, getting John’s lips wet, too. 

John stuck his tongue out and licked at Sherlock’s salty lips until Sherlock opened his mouth to him. “Mmm,” Sherlock hummed. “You taste better than any cookie could.” 

John laughed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s lean back to flip him over until he was the one laying on the bed, careful enough not to dislodge the antlers, then delved into his lover’s mouth to swallow the flavor of himself on Sherlock’s tongue. 

Their aching cocks bumped together and John rolled his hips down against Sherlock, seeking friction. Sherlock teased his tongue the way he had John’s cock and slid his hands down to grip John’s arse. “Ooh, Santa, you’re very fit,” Sherlock murmured in his ear. “I’d like to see how you stay that way after eating all those cookies.” 

John giggled and kissed Sherlock with smiling lips, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky. He reached for the lube Sherlock had used earlier to prepare himself and stepped onto the floor. “Scoot up then,” he said. 

Sherlock smiled saucily at him as he shifted up toward the pillows and laid down, his antlers brushing the headboard, watching as John pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. 

“Your hat,” Sherlock said, pointing at the fallen hat on the floor. 

John rolled his eyes and picked it up to settle it on his head, to Sherlock’s amusement. 

Sherlock parted his knees, careful not dig his heels into the sheets too sharply, and John climbed back into the bed to kneel between them. He uncapped the lube in his hand and spilled some onto his fingers before he reached down to make sure Sherlock was still stretched enough for him. Sherlock had a tendency to rush through the preparation and he really didn’t want to accidentally hurt him, because Sherlock would never let him forget it. 

Sherlock moaned when John pressed his fingers into him and bit his bottom lip. “I’m ready, John,” he said, rolling his hips to bring John deeper. 

“Just checking,” John said. He withdrew his fingers once he was satisfied to get himself slick, then wiped his hand off on the sheets. He shifted forward until his cock was against Sherlock’s hole and nudged his way in. As he pressed further into him, Sherlock spread his legs wider and John scooped them up in his arms. He kissed one of Sherlock’s knees and pulled those long, pale legs up to shift them onto his shoulders, making the bells jingle next to his ears. Sherlock’s eyes widened as John began to push his knees up toward his shoulders. 

John stilled. “Alright?” he asked. 

Sherlock nodded, sliding his hands up and down John’s back. “As long as you can kiss me.” 

John scooted his knees up underneath Sherlock’s lower back, lifting him up so he could bend over the rest of the way to reach Sherlock’s lips. “I can,” he murmured against Sherlock’s lips, then he covered them with a loving kiss. 

Sherlock opened his mouth to him and John teased the tip of Sherlock’s tongue. He rolled his hips to press himself deeper into Sherlock and make his breath hitch. Sherlock dropped his head back on the pillow and John held Sherlock’s ribcage as he shifted his knees back a little to thrust into him. 

His lover moaned and his head lolled on the pillow. “You really know how to deliver your presents, Santa.” 

John’s mouth twitched with laughter. “I’ve had practice.” He thrust in again and Sherlock gasped, digging his fingers in just under John’s shoulder blades. 

“Oh god,” Sherlock breathed as John started up a hurried rhythm that made the bells on Sherlock’s heels jingle merrily. “I want all the presents you can give me.” 

John laughed breathlessly and bent over Sherlock to kiss him fiercely, thrusting faster. His legs were starting to tremble and his balls were drawing up tight, ready too soon. “I’m gonna come, Sherlock,” he panted into Sherlock’s mouth. He tangled his tongue with Sherlock’s and pistoned his hips, grinding in. 

Suddenly, Sherlock clenched around John’s cock, giving John just what he needed to go over the edge. John moaned as his orgasm shocked through him and he pulsed deeply inside of Sherlock. His mind blanked as his lover squeezed tightly around him, milking him for all he was worth. 

When time finally started moving again, John panted for air and looked down at Sherlock, wide-eyed. “Christ, that was…” he shook his head and the santa hat bumped him in the forehead, “naughty.” 

Sherlock chuckled and brushed the hat out of the way as John withdrew from him to hike Sherlock’s long legs up even higher onto his shoulders, bringing Sherlock’s cock to his mouth. With Sherlock’s coal-black pupils on him, John lapped at the dark red, leaking tip of Sherlock’s cock and sucked it in to lavish it with his tongue. The Santa hat flopped onto his brow and Sherlock grabbed the fluffy white ball in annoyance and threw the hat to the floor. 

John hummed a laugh around Sherlock’s cock and Sherlock gasped. He gripped John’s short hair, thrust deeper into his mouth, and came down John’s throat with a shout of his name. John swallowed and Sherlock spasmed, spilling even more into John’s waiting mouth, clutching John’s hair and watching him, breathless. John finally let up and pulled away to let Sherlock’s soft cock fall onto his belly. He kissed each of Sherlock’s knees before letting them fall from his shoulders to the bed. 

Smiling, he kissed his way up Sherlock’s body to his mouth and shared the taste of Sherlock with his tongue. “Ho ho ho, merry Christmas!” he whispered into Sherlock’s ear once it was all gone and his lover chuckled before rolling over onto his side and laying his head down in the crook of John’s arm. 

“Thank you, Santa. I got just what I wanted,” Sherlock murmured, sounding sleepy. 

John laughed softly and took off the bent antlers before he kissed Sherlock’s warm curls and let his head sink into his pillow. “Me, too.” 

The room went quiet and John’s body went lax, not wanting to get up for anything. “Are you asleep?” John asked after a long moment of silence. 

“Aren’t you supposed to know when I’m sleeping?” 

John rolled his eyes and got out of bed to the sound of Sherlock’s protests. “Don’t fall asleep with your shoes on,” John called to him as he padded to the bathroom to get a damp cloth. He cleaned himself at the sink, then returned to their room with the flannel. He found Sherlock snoring with his mouth open and his face pressed into John’s pillow. The high heels, of course, were still on his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, I'd love to know what you think of this!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, click [ here! ](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
